Estrelas
by Sofisofas
Summary: Início da história d’A Carta. Draco e Ginny, estava escrito nas estrelas, teriam de se conhecer. Uma história cheia de estrelas e, claro, amor!
1. Estrela d'Alva

**Sumário: **Início da história d'A Carta. Draco e Ginny, estava escrito nas estrelas, teriam de se conhecer. Uma história cheia de estrelas e, claro, amor!

**Discaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens me pertence (blábláblá...) é tudo da maravilhosa JK Rowling.

**Spoilers: **Ah ah, enganei-vos! Não tem nenhuns ! A fic passa-se num suposto sexto ano do trio (quinto da Ginny), mas esqueçam o HBP… É uma continuação (embora um pouco extravagante) da OdF.

**Estrela-d'alva**

Ginny acordara sobressaltada nessa manhã. Lá fora o vento era impiedoso e batia fortemente contra os vidros da alta torre de Hogwarts, onde era o dormitório dos quintos anos de Gryffindor. Virou-se nos lençóis quentes, tentando acompanhar o sonho que estava a ter, mas as imagens e a informação contidas neste fugiam-lhe como água nas mãos. Vendo não ter qualquer remédio levantou-se lentamente, com uma calma extraordinária para um dia de semana, e vestiu o seu equipamento vermelho e dourado.

Desceu, mais bem disposta, para a sala comum. Esta parecia ainda adormecida: o fogo fraco crepitava monotonamente na lareira, os cadeirões estavam vazios e sonolentos e algumas penas, tinteiros e pergaminhos dormitavam sob as mesas de madeira escura.

Decidida a tornar-se útil a alguém, encaminhou-se, saltitante, para o quadro de avisos.

- Procura-se jovem estudante para experiências... Oh, os gémeos de novo! – murmurava enquanto perscrutava com os olhos o amontoado de avisos afixados no placard vermelho. – O Neville perdeu um tinteiro de cor... Ei! A Hermione encontrou-o e já o devolveu... Alguém precisa de livros... Lamento, não tenho dinheiro nem para os meus... Alguém precisa de trabalhos de casa... Alguém necessita urgentemente de... Calma lá, trabalhos de casa! É isso mesmo! – concluiu sorridente.

Puxou fortemente o papel do placard e sentou-se perto da lareira para compreender o que procuravam, na realidade.

_Aluno do Sexto Ano necessita de ajuda urgente com trabalhos de casa_

_Procuro alguém que me possa ajudar com os trabalhos em anonimato. Tenho alguns problemas com encantamentos e astrologia, ajuda era bem vinda._

_Se alguém estiver interessado em ajudar, por favor envie uma coruja para:_

Dicaculos Minaxi

Ginny sorriu para si mesma, terminando de encaracolar uma longa madeixa ruiva em volta do indicador direito. Aquele aluno precisava de ajuda e queria manter anonimato, tal como ela! Parecia o pedido de ajuda ideal!

Num salto levantou-se e correu até ao ninho das corujas, rápida como uma flecha, passando através de Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça quase sem dar pelo fantasma que dormia calmamente à porta do Celeiro das Corujas, não adivinhando abrupta interrupção.

A garota já arfava quando atingiu a pesada porta de madeira, que rangeu levemente. Escolheu uma das corujas que se encontravam ainda acordadas e entregou-lhe o mesmo pedaço de pergaminho onde escrevinhou, na parte de trás, o seguinte:

_Estou disposta a ajudar-te. Apenas me tens de dizer o que necessitas e como te posso ajudar._

_G. Weasley_

_(PS: Não digas a ninguém o que faço)_

Posteriormente, sentindo-se cada vez mais feliz, desceu as escadas novamente, entoando baixinho uma música alegre.

Uma coruja castanha voou em voo rasante sobre a sua cabeça ao entrar no Salão Principal, onde já se encontravam vários alunos. Embora Ginny não tivesse reparado, essa era a mesma coruja que ela havia encarregado de levar a sua mensagem nessa manha, e essa coruja dirigia-se à mesa dos Slytherin.

Poucos minutos depois, Ginny servia-se de um pouco de leite, quando um pedaço de pergaminho planou, suavemente, sobre si, aterrando sob as suas torradas.

- Oh, coruja desastrada... – riu a jovem ruiva, pegando no pedaço de pergaminho engordurado.

_Encontramo-nos às 8 na biblioteca, na última mesa à esquerda, vou estar disfarçado._

_(PS: Não pago pelo trabalho)_

_D.M._

- Seu... – começou Ginny, olhando o "Post Script" (Depois de Escrito), mas, depois, ao olhar para a assinatura quase gritou.

- Gi, que se passa? – perguntou Hermione sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Na-nada... – mentiu esta, vendo que estava a pressupor demasiadas coisas.

Hermione não insistiu uma vez que se perdera facilmente e, como todas as manhas, numa discussão acesa com Ron.

- Por Merlin! Vocês ainda nem estão casados e já discutem mais do que a mãe com o Fred e o George! – gozou Ginny, saindo apressadamente, antes que algum dos dois processasse a informação completamente.

Esse dia pareceu voar. Transfiguração voou, Herbologia foi limpo e rápido e até Poções pareceu ser menos masoquista.

Depois de um jantar e um banho rápidos, com medo de chegar atrasada, Ginny entrou na biblioteca, discretamente e passeou-se até à mesa do canto esquerdo, envolta nas brumas, cercada por altas estantes preenchidas de livros e onde o ar parecia quente e pesado.

Puxou uma das cadeiras, calmamente, e sentou-se com a mala no colo. Puxou a manga esquerda para trás, nervosamente, e observou o relógio; eram oito menos dois. Quem quer que fosse que viesse ter com ela ainda não estava atrasado. Ficando a observar a movimentação monótona dos pequenos planetas no seu relógio, Ginny pensava em quem poderia precisar de ajuda e havia-a aceite sem saber de que ano era a voluntária e, talvez, ao mesmo tempo tentasse responder à pergunta que lhe havia assaltado o pensamento o dia todo "Quem seria a pessoa que, perante tal demonstração de amizade e ajuda ao próximo, a havia insultado com uma questão de dinheiro?". O último planeta havia-se alinhado aos outros, marcando as oito horas.

- G. Weasley, suponho... – disse misteriosamente o rapaz.

- Eu mesma – respondeu a ruiva erguendo o olhar. Sobre ela, com a face escondida por uma mascara negra, estava debruçada uma figura alta e de olhos claros. As suas roupas apresentavam o símbolo de Slytherin e estavam todas em óptimas condições.

- Aceitas-te ajudar-me mesmo sabendo que eu não te pagaria? – perguntou sorrindo ligeiramente. – E mesmo ao leres a minha assinatura?

- Sim – sintetizou, não querendo dizer que não entendia Latim suficiente para traduzir tal "apelido".

- Podemos começar por Astrologia? – questionou novamente o jovem Slytherin, puxando a cadeira ao lado de Ginny.

Esta aquiesceu, levantando levemente os ombros. Por trás da mascara, embora fosse invisível aos olhos da ruiva, a pele do jovem cedeu um pouco, descontraindo.

- Vês esta estrela? – perguntou a ruiva apontando para um mapa estelar que o misterioso jovem havia estendido na mesa. – Chama-se Estrela-d'alva...

**N/A: **Então, mais uma fic... E, pela terceira vez no FF, tem vários capítulos! \o\ Ainda não está terminada, mas posso garantir que não terá mais de seis capítulos (provavelmente apenas cinco) e que apenas alguns são songfics

A ship é novamente Draco e Ginny (estou a precisar de remédios para me curar desta obsessão) e aviso que é melhor aproveitarem esta fic pois em princípio é a ultima em muitoooooo tempo, sorry

Sobre este capítulo, tenho de agradecer à Hermy que me ajudou com o nome da estrela!

E... Dedico esta fic a... Hum... Posso dedicar capítulo a capítulo não é? (que raio de pergunta, a fic é minha!) Então este vai para a Ely! Porque ela gosta de ajudar os outros e porque me "betou" a fic super mega hiper rapidamente: ) Thanks girl!

Suppose that's alll

Kiss

(Reviews...)

i Latim para pessoa malvada e sarcástica – Ligação a Draco Malfoy, bem como as iniciais da palavra e as iniciais do nome: DM.


	2. Estrela Polar

**Estrela Polar**

Ginny assim continuou, por duas ou três semanas, a ajudar aquele desconhecido, apenas para ocupar o seu tempo, para ser útil aos outros e, talvez, para aprender um pouco mais. Mas, naquele dia, algo iria mudar.

Ainda não tinha entrado no Salão Principal quando ouviu a voz de Draco Malfoy no corredor.

- Aquela Sangue-de-Lama acha-se muito superior... Devia sofrer alguma coisa, não achas, Crabble?

O gigante domado que o acompanha sempre grunhiu um sinal afirmativo e caminhou rapidamente para o pequeno-almoço, derrubando a pequena Ginny Weasley com a pressa.

O que se passou depois é complicado de explicar e, curiosamente, apenas os dois envolvidos se lembram dela. O cabelo ruivo de Ginny esvoaçava no sentido oposto ao do chão, contrariado a gravidade, numa queda abrandada pelo relógio. Malfoy dera dois passos rápidos para a frente, dobrara o joelho esquerdo fazendo a sua capa estender-se no chão e colocara a mão direita sobre as costas da jovem, impedindo-a de cair no chão de pedra frio.

Draco Malfoy nunca mais esquecera o olhar da Gryffindor quando ambos se levantaram. O loiro era uns dez centímetros mais altos que ela e, mesmo assim, os seus olhos pareciam encontrar-se ao mesmo nível. No primeiro momento, os brilhantes olhos cor de mel de Ginny olharam-no com ternura, agradecidos pelo acto de extremo cavalheirismo; no momento seguinte, ao notarem quem a havia salvo de uma queda certa, abriram-se de espanto e a tês dela começou a ficar cada vez mais encarnada, disfarçando o início do cabelo. No terceiro momento os pés da pequena Weasley rodaram rapidamente e ela esgueirou-se para o meio da confusão de alunos que tomavam a primeira refeição do dia.

Draco ficou ali, parado, olhando na direcção dela. Tudo se havia passado incrivelmente rápido para o comum dos mortais embora, na mente dos dois jovens, aqueles segundos tivessem parecido horas.

- Draco...! – chamou Goyle, levantando a enorme cabeça do prato.

- Sim, já vou... – respondeu sem conseguir desviar o olhar da mesa escarlate.

Durante o resto do dia foi deveras complicado para o jovem Malfoy concentrar-se nas aulas. Durante Transfiguração transformou Goyle num coelho, em vês de o fazer ao estranho objecto de esponja que tinha na secretária; em Poções derrubou vários frascos e frasquinhos que estavam equilibrados na secretária de Pansy, fazendo-a soltar gritinhos agudos que quase haviam partido os óculos do Potter. Felizmente para Draco, e todos os que se encontravam nas imediações, as seis da tarde haviam chegado a galope e, apressadamente, o jovem loiro dirigira-se às masmorras, onde tomou banho, colocou a mascara negra na mala, juntamente com alguns livros e mapas celestes e descera para o jantar. Comera rapidamente, sem saborear a comida, de olhos fixos na mesa na outra ponta do Salão, sem que ninguém percebesse, tentando ver todos os movimentos de uma certa jovem ruiva.

- DM? – perguntou a voz suave de Ginny, mesmo ao seu lado, quando entrou na biblioteca naquela noite.

- Eu mesmo... – murmurou para a jovem na sua frente.

Sentia borboletas no estômago sem razão aparente e o coração a bater mais forte. O que se passava ali?

- Hoje vamos estudar o quê? – perguntou com um sorriso a ruiva sentando-se despreocupadamente na cadeira. Aquilo havia-se tornado uma rotina para ambos, tratavam-se como dois amigos e agora, por vezes, o misterioso rapaz ajudava-a nos trabalhos de poções.

- Hum... Faltam-me umas estrelas num mapa estelar... Será que mas podes ajudar a encontrar? – perguntou atirando a mala para a mesa. Sem querer, durante o movimento, o capuz da capa escorregara-lhe por alguns centímetros, na cabeça, revelando os cabelos loiros. Disfarçadamente, e pedindo a Merlin que Ginny não tivesse visto o cabelo que o denunciaria, puxou-o de novo para cima e sentou-se ao lado dela, abrindo o mapa.

- Ah! Falta-te a Estrela Polar! – descobriu rapidamente a Weasley.

- Oh... É essa... – respondeu. Na realidade havia-a deixado por desenhar de propósito. Ginny adorava astronomia e ele gostava que ela lhe ensinasse o nome das estrelas, como só ela sabia fazer. – Onde a devo colocar?

- Estás a ver aqui? Esta constelação? Chama-se Ursa Menor, bem na sua cauda, estás a ver as três estrelas em linha? – enquanto falava ia apontando com o dedo as estrelas de que falava e Draco, com o suposto intuito de as ver melhor, ia-se aproximando dela, sentindo o seu perfume suave a lavanda. - Uma delas é o canto de um quadrado... Bem, no final da cauda tens de acrescentar a Estrela Polar, também conhecida como Estrela do Norte.

- Ok... – respondeu rabiscando-a no mapa. – Porque é que ela tem esse nome?

- Porque é a que aponta para o norte, se te guiares por ela descobres sempre o norte... – respondeu olhando os olhos cinzentos do jovem. Ele havia-se aproximado de tal forma que ela sentia o seu hálito fresco a mentol e ele conseguia contar todas as suas sardas, sob a luz das estrelas. A sua voz ia abrandando à medida que ia explicando, os seus olhos semicerravam-se. – Ela parece ser o centro do universo, sobre o qual todas as outras estrelas giram. À noite ela é a estrela...

- Que mais brilha no céu – concluiu Draco, beijando-a. Os seus lábios encostaram-se docemente e Ginny arrepiou-se com os lábios frios do Slytherin. Enquanto o beijo durava, as mãos da ruiva iam subindo pela cara do loiro, retirando-lhe calmamente a mascara.

_Neste momento já não importa... _pensou Malfoy, sentindo os dedos da jovem retirando-lhe docemente a mascara da cara, revelando as suas feições à luz da lua. _Ou ela sai a correr ou continuamos aqui, a beijar-nos... Tanto faz mesmo!_

No momento em que a mascara saiu Ginny afastou-se do beijo e olhou-o por momentos. _Tu estás louca, Ginny Weasley _disse para si mesma, voltando a fechar os olhos e a beijar Draco, quem ela sempre acreditara odiá-la.

**N/A: **Olá! Não, não me atirem pedras... Eu sei que poderia ter sido mais difícil de eles entenderem-se, mas imaginem que vocês têm um amigo que não sabem que é, só o conhecem pelas suas acções e que, quando finalmente o conhecem, estão a beija-lo. Complicado? Well, eu escrevi e depois fiquei a pensar, mas a fic é minha e eu gosto assim!

Anyways, esta parte da fic é dedicada a... hum... a mim própria! É isso mesmo! É só para mim! faz carra de birra, agarra na fic e vai-se embora

Aviso já que só coloco online o 3º capitulo quando este tiver, pelo menos, dez reviews, portanto toca a escrever!

Kiss


	3. Estrela de Rock

**N/A: **Buhaaaaaaaaa Não cheguei às 10 reviews! Será que custa assim tanto deixar um comentário? De qualquer maneira, como há gente que gosta de mim e que deixa reviews, eu decidi que esses mereciam que eu updatasse isto e, portanto, aqui está! Enjoy

**Estrela de Rock**

Aquela noite deveria ter sido eterna, pelo menos era isso que estava escrito no diário de Ginerva Weasley, na manhã seguinte. Na mesma página podia-se ler uma descrição pormenorizada dos beijos de Draco, do cheiro do perfume de Draco, do seu toque e do seu olhar frio e, ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_(Querido, não vês, eu estou a dizer, um rapaz como tu, devia usar um aviso, é perigoso, estou a cair)_

Infelizmente parecia que o relógio não estivera ao seu favor e, pouco mais de vinte minutos depois, um elfo doméstico havia aparecido na biblioteca, aconselhando-os a sair. Malfoy fizera menção de chamar alguns nomes "feios" ao pobre elfo, insulta-lo de várias maneiras e menospreza-lo, mas Ginny havia-o proibido, falando docemente com o elfo e pedindo-lhe que desculpasse Draco.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Ginny ao chegar à Sala Comum na manhã seguinte. O seu cabelo ruivo parecia ainda mais brilhante, as suas sardas pareciam sorrir à luz do sol, os seus lábios encontravam-se iluminados por um sorriso que ultimamente parecia fugir das paredes da escola e falava com tal alegria que Hermione foi forçada a sorrir-lhe de volta.

- Bom dia, Gi! O que é que te deixou tão contente?

- Oh, apenas... coisas! – disse enigmaticamente, segurando a saia para se sentar ao lado da amiga.

- Sei... – respondeu a morena revirando os olhos.

- Ei, 'Mione, o que aconteceria se... – começou pensando no que se passaria quando se deparasse com Draco Malfoy.

- Se...?

- Bom dia, meninas – cumprimentou Harry descendo do dormitório, acompanhado por Ron, que ainda trazia a gravata na mão e os olhos completamente fechados.

- Nada, esquece – abreviou a ruiva saltando da cadeira. – Vou descendo!

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

_(Não há saída, Não posso esperar, preciso de uma pancada, Querido dá-ma, És perigoso, Adoro isso)  
_

E, sem esperar pela resposta, desceu os degraus dois a dois, em saltos infantis, lembrando-se da última noite. Passava pelo segundo andar quando avistou o loiro que a havia feito sonhar, a subir as escadas na sua direcção. O sorriso na sua cara alargou-se e fitou Malfoy nos olhos que, curiosamente, este baixou. Continuou o seu caminho, passando por Ginny, sem a olhar, sem trocar uma palavra com ela, fazendo como se ela ali não estivesse.

O mundo da pequena Ginny Weasley pareceu ter caído por terra nesse momento. Tudo o que ela mais queria era ela que ele a olhasse nos olhos e lhe sorrisse, bastava-lhe isso, mas ele havia-a ignorado. As lágrimas haviam começado a pressionar os seus olhos de mel para saírem, numa corrida, que ela tentava a todo o custo impedir. Ficou ali severos minutos, o olhar fixo no nada, arrepios na pele e com o coração desfeito.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

_(Demasiado alto, não posso descer, perco a cabeça, dou voltas e voltas, sentes-me agora?)_

- Ginny! – perguntou Hermione que descia as escadas ladeada por Ron e Harry, prontos para o pequeno-almoço.

A garota não respondeu. Rodou sobre os pés e, com o cabelo ruivo a esvoaçar atrás de si, correu escadas a cima, com as lágrimas a molharem-lhe a roupa. Entrou no dormitório, felizmente vazio, e rasgou com toda a força as várias páginas de diário que havia escrito nessa mesma manhã. Não estava, felizmente, ninguém no dormitório a essa hora e Ginny deixou-se ficar ali, a chorar sobre o diário rasgado, odiando Draco Malfoy com todas as forças. Perdeu as aulas da manhã, perdeu as aulas da tarde e só se levantou da cama perto das 8, quando imaginou que alguém quisesse entrar no dormitório.

_Tenho de falar com ele! Tenho de o confrontar... _pensou para si mesma escovando o cabelo depois de lavar a cara. _Vou lhe ensinar a não se meter com uma Weasley!_

Decidida, alcançou a biblioteca. Dirigiu-se à mesa usual e os seus joelhos fraquejaram quando o viu, sentado como se nada tivesse acontecido, banhado pela luz da lua.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_(Com o sabor dos teus lábios, eu viajo, és tóxico eu rastejo com o sabor de um veneno paradisíaco. Sou viciada em ti, não sabes que és tóxico? E eu adoro o que fazes, não sabes que és tóxico?) _

Draco sorriu-lhe e aproximou-se suavemente da jovem. Colocou-lhe uma mão fria na cara e, antes que esta pudesse reagir, beijou-a. Pela segunda vez nesse dia o mundo da jovem Weasley pareceu dar uma enorme cambalhota. Não sabia se havia de aguentar o beijo se havia de o parar e de assentar uma estalada na cara branca de Draco; não sabia se gostava de Draco ou se o odiava; não sabia... Não sabia nada!

- O que se passa contigo? – perguntou Ginny quando o beijo acabou.

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me  
(Está a ficar tarde para desistir, eu bebo um golo da minha taça demoníaca, lentamente está a tomar controlo sobre mim)_

Malfoy afastou-se, passou a mão pelo cabelo e afinou a voz. Logo depois, num acto que Ginny nunca o imaginara ver fazer, começou a cantar. A sua voz era melodiosa e afinada, não havia acompanhamento mas a música parecia completa e, como por magia, apenas Ginny a poderia ouvir, pois a música era para ela.

«Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold

Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know

I was a law onto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together nothing was sacred  
Together we where alone

Who needs all the questions?  
Who lost their direction?  
Who said a lie's gonna break you?  
When a lie could be dangerous

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know

Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me

Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous  
Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know

Some secrets need to be kept»

No fim, Ginny suspirou. Havia entendido a mensagem. Aquilo que se passava entre eles seria mantido no canto obscuro da biblioteca, nada sairia dali, ninguém iria saber. Ele não gostava totalmente dela, apenas precisava de "diversão". E, ela? Bem, ela tinha conseguido apaixonar-se por aquele loiro de olhos cinzentos mais profundamente do que se tivesse bebido uma poção de amor; ela precisava dele para manter o coração numa só peça, precisava dele para conseguir sorrir, precisava de saber que ele estaria lá, nem que fosse só à noite, com um beijo, que a conseguiria fazer sorrir. Quem é que viraria as costas a quem nos faz sorrir? Quem não cai numa paixão tão grande que faz tudo sem ver o que na realidade se está a passar? Por isso ela continuaria, ela aceitaria a relação deles daquela maneira, apenas como uma diversão... Aquela relação parecia destinada a permanecer oculta pelas estantes de livros que se acotovelavam à sua volta, sem nunca ver outra luz se não a que passava pela pequena janela.

- Parecias uma estrela de rock – confessou a ruiva quando este terminou e lhe passou a mão pelos cabelos carinhosamente.

- Tu és a minha estrela e, por isso, apenas te posso ver de noite. – disse beijando-a mais uma vez.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

_(Intoxica-me agora com o teu amor, agora. Acho que agora estou pronta, acho que agora estou pronta. Intoxica-me agora com o teu amor, agora, acho que agora estou pronta)_

Ginny aprendera, com o tempo, a aceitar aquela relação que havia criado com Draco Malfoy. Só se viam à noite, normalmente na biblioteca. Ninguém sabia do que se passava, ninguém imaginava que eles sequer se falavam. E, assim, Ginny havia-se tornado como um passatempo para Draco, embora estivesse de tal modo apaixonada por este que demorou cerca de um ano a compreender que o que o loiro fazia com ela era errado.

**N/A: **Eu sei que está estranho o modo como a Ginny aceitou tal coisa mas, depois do 6º livro, eu cada vez a acho uma personagem "pior" e por isso acredito que ela o faria... De qualquer maneira, no próximo capítulo, vem uma explicação do porquê de tal aceitação... O próximo capítulo vai ficar online este fim-de-semana, por um lado por ser pequeno, por outro por eu ver que ninguém comenta mesmo e não vale a pena esperar...

A primeira música (ou melhor, a que está "por trás") é da Britney Spears (como é que eu fui capaz?) e chama-se Toxic (really?)... A que o Draco canta é da Hilary Duff e chama-se... Dangerous to know! Imaginem isso cantado pelo Draco... Também queroooooooo!

Este capítulo é dedicado a... Eu tinha dito que não, mas decidi dedicá-lo à Anusca (AnaFelton/Aninhas/Anusca Flamejante :P) porque eu acho que ela ia amar ter o Tom Felton (ou o Draco, mesmo) a cantar para ela, com uma voz suave, bem perto do ouvido...

Tks a quem deixou reviews, e... "não-tks" a quem não as deixou e me fez ficar triste!

Suppose that's all...

Kiss


	4. Estrelas? Só à noite

**Estrelas? Só à noite...**

**29, Outubro**

Querido Diário:

Estive, mais uma vez, com o Draco. Passei uma noite maravilhosa mas, depois disso, a magia acabou, e ele passa por mim nos corredores sem um segundo olhar.

Não consigo suportar a dor por muito mais tempo, já aguento isto há mais de um ano... Como pude ser tão louca que não acabei com esta relação no momento em que começou? Agora, que me deixei embebedar nele e no seu amor fictício, não consigo ver-me livre de tal vício. Por outro lado sei que, como todos os vícios, este também está a causar estragos.

Se alguém conseguisse sentir o que sinto cada vez que nos cruzamos, sob a luz do Sol, e o meu coração palpita fortemente, esperançado, aguardando um olhar profundo, daqueles que tocam a alma, aqueles que me fazem sorrir quando todos os outros choram. Mas tal nunca acontece. Durante o dia somos apenas estranhos.

Sob as estrelas ele beija-me, sob o sol insulta-me. Faz-me sonhar quando se despede de mim mas, quando o sol me acorda, só quero que ele desapareça, que tudo isto acabe.

Não sei se o consigo enfrentar. Preciso de lhe pedir para que isto acabe. Não consigo encontrar coragem para conversar com ele sobre o assunto, de lhe pedir que isto mude, que fique comigo...

**21, Dezembro**

Querido Diário:

É hoje, vai ter de ser. Estou farta! Estou farta de ser um passatempo, estou farta de manter a relação no escuro da noite, vou confronta-lo!

E, ao mesmo tempo, serei eu capaz de manter esta barreira de coragem ao olhar aqueles olhos cinzentos, os lábios vermelhos e os cabelos platinados?

Confusão é a única coisa que consigo ver...

Mas, é hoje...

**N/A: **Yah, agora ficam sem saber o que acontece!Muhahhaaa

Kidding... Mas eu vou querer reviews nestes dois capítulos (3 e 4) antes de colocar o 5... e, aviso já, que vai haver ainda um sexto...

Kiss


	5. Chapter 5

**Estrela Cadente**

Era o primeiro dia de Inverno daquele ano e Ginny Weasley, uma rapariga ruiva do sexto ano, passeava-se pelos jardins cobertos de neve branca e fofa, como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer. Pouco passava das quatro da tarde mas, ao longe, o sol já se escondia, brincalhão, na terra, deixando a lua à sua procura.

Com a capa negra a esvoaçar por entre as suas pernas, o cabelo ruivo a voar à frente da sua cara, os pés frios e as meias molhadas, a ruiva aproximou-se de uma árvore na margem do Lago.

- Que dia... – resmungou para o nada, tirando a varinha do bolso e conjurando algum fogo que ficou a arder no ar à sua frente.

- Se não estivesses cá fora, o dia não pareceria tão mau – respondeu uma voz irónica alguns metros ao seu lado.

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?_

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me _

(Eu daria qualquer coisa para me entregar para você

Você pode esquecer o mundo que você pensava conhecer

Se você me quer,

Venha e me encontre

Nada está te segurando então por favor me liberte)

Ginny olhou, atrapalhada, nessa direcção por alguns minutos, desviando o cabelo laranja dos olhos para não lhe tapar a visão, até conseguir distinguir, na neve, a figura de Draco Malfoy.

- Tu outra vez? – questionou irritada com a observação do loiro.

- Quem esperavas? Merlin? – atirou Draco, aproximando-se silenciosamente.

Ginny não respondeu, no silêncio tinha um _dejá vu _de uma cena que não queria repetir.

- Não te aproximes mais – pediu timidamente.

- Estás com medo de mim, ruivinha?

- Por favor, não o faças de novo – implorou novamente.

- Não tenhas medo... – respondeu com um sorriso irónico, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny que tremia, não de frio, mas de medo.

- Draco, não... Por favor, não o faças mais uma vez... – sussurrou sentindo o braço forte do loiro passar atrás das suas costas, agarrando-a pela cintura.

- Não é assim tão mau... Nunca te queixaste...

A jovem não conseguiu aguentar mais aquela proximidade com os olhos cinzentos de Draco, com os cabelos dourados e os lábios frios, e então, beijou-o. As suas bocas aproximaram-se pela milionésima vez, os seus olhos fecharam-se ao mesmo tempo pela milionésima vez e os lábios quentes de Ginny tocaram os gelados de Draco, mais uma vez.

I'll believe

All your lies

Just pretend you love me

Make believe

Close your eyes

I'll be anything for you

(Eu acreditarei

Todas suas mentiras

Apenas finja que me ama

Faça acreditar

Feche seus olhos

Eu farei qualquer coisa por você)

- Isto não está correcto... – disse Ginny ao ouvido de Malfoy quando os beijos deste desceram, passando para o seu pescoço. – Draco, nós não podemos continuar assim...

- Podemos pois... Gosto de te beijar, Ginny, e tu gostas que eu te beije.

A ruiva não respondeu. O Slytherin tinha toda a razão. Ela adorava aqueles momentos, ela adorava quando ele passava a mão na cintura dela, adorava quando ele lhe afastava, gentilmente, os cabelos da cara, amava quando ele a beijava, amava quando ele lhe falava baixo ao ouvido... Ela amava-o. E ele apenas se queria divertir com ela. Sempre que ele precisava de alguns beijos procurava-a, sempre que ele precisava de passar tempo encontrava-a, sempre que não havia nada melhor para fazer, ele beijava-a. Mas, quando havia algo mais interessante, ela era apenas a Ginny Weasley, a mais nova de uma família de traidores do sangue, e ela não merecia sequer um segundo olhar.

Ela amava-o mais do que a qualquer outra coisa viva ou inanimada e, por isso, fazia tudo por ele e era a _diversão _dele nas horas livres. Ela sabia que aqueles beijos eram apenas mentiras e que apenas enganavam o seu amor por ele, mas necessitava tanto deles como de ar para viver.

Have you left to make me feel anymore

There's only you and everyday I need more

If you want me

Come and find me

I'll do anything you say just tell me

(Você tem deixando-me fazer sentir mais

Existe apenas você e todo dia preciso mais

Se você me quer

Venha e me encontre

Eu farei qualquer coisa que você diga, apenas me conte)

- Draco, por favor, fica comigo... – pediu deitada no chão, o seu cabelo mergulhado na neve branca, as suas roupas molhadas de encontro ao lençol frio debaixo do seu corpo delgado. Os seus corpos encontravam-se colados e ele pressionava-a fortemente para baixo, fazendo com que a sua roupa penetrasse na neve.

- Ginny, eu não posso... – respondeu beijando-a demoradamente.

- Draco, eu amo-te! É complicado entenderes? Por favor, não me deixes sozinha mais uma vez...

All without you hurts inside

(Tudo sem você dói profundamente)

O loiro não respondeu. Beijou-a novamente. As suas bocas pareciam encaixar na perfeição, a língua dele sabia descobrir a sua boca calmamente, as suas mãos frias sabiam brincar com os seus cabelos e os seus dedos sabiam percorrer o corpo dela suavemente. O seu hálito de mentol e o de canela dela pareciam feitos para estarem juntos.

Will ever never die

(Jamais morrerá)

O sol havia-se posto, o céu encontrava-se pintado em tons de roxo e azul forte, as estrelas brilhavam sob a cabeça de Draco e as luzes em Hogwarts estavam todas acesas.

- Já é tarde... Talvez devêssemos ir... – mencionou Draco entre dois beijos.

Ginny abriu os olhos, calmamente, não querendo sair daquele sonho bom. Os seus braços em volta de Draco faziam-na sentir bem, os braços dele na sua cintura fazia-a sentir-se segura, os lábios dele nos seus faziam-na sentir-se livre e os olhos dele faziam-na sorrir, mesmo sabendo que apenas seria por momentos.

- Por favor, Draco, fica comigo – implorou mais uma vez Ginny. – Eu prometo que serei a melhor namorada que alguma vez existiu, eu prometo que farei tudo o que pedires, eu prometo que ficarei sempre do teu lado, eu prometo que nunca te trairei. Oh, Draco, eu até aceito mentiras se isso te mantiver a meu lado, se estes momentos puderem ser eternos, se eu te puder ter sempre que quero. Draco, por favor, não me digas que não... – lágrimas chegavam aos olhos cor de mel da Gryffindor sem lhe dar tempo para as travar.

- Ginny eu...

- Por favor, Draco, eu amo-te e não suporto estar longe de ti... Por favor! Finge, pelo menos, que me amas também...

- Vamos – disse-lhe virando-se para o imponente castelo.

A jovem Weasley começou a chorar, silenciosamente, vendo o seu coração partido, mais uma vez.

No momento em que uma estrela cadente cruzou os céus, ouvindo as preces da ruiva, a mão de Draco tocou na sua, apertou-a com força, e o jovem loiro puxou-a de encontro a si, enrolando-a num abraço apaixonado.

I'll be, everything you need

(Eu serei tudo que você precisa)


	6. Chapter 6

**Estrelas ligam-nos para sempre**

Ginny esperava sofrer muito, depois daquela noite de Inverno, pois havia dito que suportaria tudo o que Draco quisesse, mesmo mentiras. Porém, o que deixou Ginny chocada, foi que nunca teve qualquer problema com Draco.

Hermione foi a primeira a saber, quando numa manhã, duas ou três semanas depois da noite invernal em que Ginny se tinha humilhado perante Draco, esta entrou na Sala Comum com um sorriso do tamanho de Hogwarts e mais arranjada ainda do que era habitual. 'Mione não se opôs verbalmente, embora Ginny soubesse o que a amiga pensava. Ron apanhou, alguns meses depois, Draco e Ginny aos beijos num corredor, e fez um escândalo no meio da escola, do qual saíra com o nariz a sangrar e a varinha a mais de 10 metros atrás dele.

Deu-se depois uma grande luta, em que, surpreendentemente, Ginny e Draco lutaram lado a lado contra ambas as famílias, que os tentavam afastar.

Ginny terminou os seus anos em Hogwarts e, nessa mesma noite, os dois apaixonados fugiram. Correram, de mãos dadas, meio mundo, fugindo da opressão por parte dos pais e dos Devoradores da Morte que procuravam Draco por todo o lado.

Casaram em França, pouco depois de Ginny ter feito os 19 anos, e prometeram estar sempre juntos – promessa que cumpririam, independentemente da distância.

Draco havia-se unido aos Devoradores da Morte, pouco depois, para manter Ginny em segurança...

- Como, Draco, como é que me fizeste isto? – perguntou ela, as lágrimas a rolar pela sua face sardenta, enquanto passava o indicador pela marca negra no braço do amante.

- Oh Ginny, meu amor, fi-lo para te proteger... – sussurrou-lhe ele, abraçando-a fortemente contra si. Também ele chorava, sentindo o peso das lágrimas da ruiva na sua alma.

- Não, Draco, não me proteges assim... Assim apenas me magoas... – chorou ela, agarrando-se ao marido, temendo perde-lo.

- Um dia compreenderás, ruivinha, e verás que te amo mais do que alguma vez amei alguma coisa. Se – apenas se – alguma coisa nos separar, olha para as estrelas e lembra-te de que estarei sempre contigo.

Na manhã seguinte Ginny encontrou a casa vazia e Dumbledore materializou-se ao seu lado quando o pânico a começava a consumir, imaginando o pior.

O velho director de Hogwarts não lhe disse nada, limitou-se a pegar nela e em alguns dos seus pertences e a leva-la daquela casa alugada, deixando para trás praticamente todas as lembranças que tinha de Draco.

Depois disso passara a viver em Hogwarts, onde Dumbledore a convidara para Professora de Transfiguração, substituindo a velha McGonagall que já precisava de se reformar.

Então, a guerra começara.

Todos os meses alguém morria no Castelo, nem que fosse um elfo doméstico, e Dumbledore estava preocupado pois parecia que os assassinatos se dirigiam a Ginny e não às vítimas...

**N/A: **Eu sei que está horrível este capítulo, e nem era suposto ser assim, mas eu não estou muito inspirada e já estava farta desta Fic...

Como devem imaginar, depois disto vem a fic d'A Carta e, lamento, não vou escrever mais... A história já deu o que tinha a dar...

Não acredito que gostem muito deste capítulo, mas espero que gostem da história em si.

Obrigada a toda a gente que me apoiou enquanto a escrevia, deixando reviews e assim :)

Kisses


End file.
